Pink Forever Ruined for Local Hero
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Harry and Luna have gotten together after the war and are planning for their first baby together.
1. Chapter 1

**Space Address:** 1C - Pink

**Word Count:** 965

**Warnings:** Deals with past trauma

**Challenges**: Clickbait It; Sett to Destroy; In a Flash; Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC; Ethnic and Present

**Tertiary:** Terse; Tether

**AU:** Harry ends up with Luna.

~o0o~

"Luna," Harry called as he entered the threshold to their house. "I'm home."

"SNEAK ATTACK!"

Harry caught Teddy midair and adjusted so that he was holding his godson under his arm. Teddy spread his arm and laughed as he was carried through the house.

"It's not a sneak attack if you announce it, Teddy," he said.

"I know that," said Teddy. "But Luna said you shouldn't scare people."

"Excellent advice," said Harry, knowing full well he might've hexed the child if he were startled enough. "Where is Luna anyway?"

"In the garden, painting with gran-gran."

It was a beautiful day so it made sense that Luna would be outside enjoying it. She didn't like to stay cooped up if she could help it. Harry set the excited five-year-old down in the kitchen and exited into the garden where his wife and Andromeda Tonks were sitting. Luna was painting an abstract of their garden while Andromeda did needlepoint.

"Hello, Harry," said Luna. "I have the most wonderful news."

"What is it?"

"You're going to be a father." She gave him a piece of paper.

Harry skimmed it and grinned. "So it's official? Brilliant! When do we go? Do we choose one or is a child assigned to us?"

"I believe they set up meetings," said Luna. "Though it may be different with babies. When I spoke to this woman on the phone, she said we should prepare a room for the baby first."

Harry beamed and squeezed Luna's shoulder. "Well, then, we should start right away. I don't have work tomorrow, so maybe we can go out and shop."

"It must be muggle-made," Luna insisted. "Furniture built with magic like Teddy's was attracts all sorts of creatures, plus it becomes sentient after some time. Not good for children."

"Agreed," said Harry with a nod. "We need to keep the nargles and wrackspurts at bay."

That night, as they settled down for sleep, they put together a list of things they needed.

"I don't think we should worry if the furniture is gendered," said Luna. "I can always repaint it to be more neutral if the baby doesn't like the color. I think we should look more for functionality than aesthetic."

"Right," said Harry. "Though I did read that blue has a calming effect, so that might be a good color to paint the walls."

"We had lots of blue in Ravenclaw," said Luna. "It got a little dreary over the years. How about green? Though I did like the Hufflepuff Common Room."

"I had never been there."

"Cedric let me in a couple times," said Luna, reaching out to take Harry's hand. "We were second cousins you know. He always defended me where he could."

It was no secret that Luna's bullying had gotten worse after Cedric's death. It was easier for Harry to talk about Cedric now, but only with Luna. She had a way of discussing the dead that didn't make him want to jump out the nearest window. Harry squeezed her hand and kissed it.

"You know, Mummy used to say that I had fairy blood in me," said Luna. "And that was why my mind worked differently than others."

"Is that where autism comes from?"

Luna shrugged. "Hard to say. The fairies we have now don't quite fit their literary description do they?"

Harry sometimes wished he studied more muggle science while they were in school. Maybe he should suggest to Hermione some education reforms that might actually do some good. Not like… He shuddered and Luna furrowed her brow slightly.

"It's okay," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're okay."

"I'm okay," he confirmed and removed his glasses. "Let's get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Harry," she said. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Luna"

~o0o~

The next morning, Andromeda watched Teddy while Luna and Harry took a train to go shopping in London. Luna put an extendable charm on her bag so they could transport items easily and would schedule the furniture for delivery.

"I was also given a list of things to baby proof," said Luna, giving the list to Harry.

"Oh, that's a lot," he breathed.

"It is isn't it?" she said. "Good thing we still have time before bringing the baby home."

They entered the department store and paused, unsure of where to start.

"Hi, may I help you?" a woman with a forced smile asked them. Her name tag read 'Janice'.

"Yes, we're going to be new parents in a few weeks and we're not sure where to start," said Luna. "We have a five-year-old in our care, but he was taken care of by his grandmother until two years ago, so we're a little unsure about the formative years."

Harry squeezed her shoulder just realizing that she was as nervous as he was.

"Well, do you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"The agency said we would most likely be adopting a girl," said Luna.

"Well, in that case, I recommend the girls section." Janice led them to a section of the store that was entirely in pink. Pink outfits, pink furniture, pink curtains.

Harry felt sick to his stomach and his hand itched. The scars had mostly faded on his brown skin, but if you squinted you could still read: _I must not tell lies._ He suddenly couldn't breathe and his vision went blurry. It felt like he only blinked and when he opened his eyes, he was in a rocking chair with a damp cloth on his forehead. Luna's brow was furrowed with concern.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she asked. "You fainted."

"No pink," he said. "Absolutely no pink. I-I can't, Luna. I can't."

She pressed her forehead to his. "Alright, no pink."


	2. Chapter 2

**Space Address**: 3E - Union (In this case: adoption)

**Word Count:** 1597

**Challenges:** Short Jog; Click Bait It; Gryffindor MC; Ravenclaw MC; Slytherin MC; Ethnic and Present; Neurodivergent; Quiet Time; The Real MC; Tiny Terror

**Bonus**: Persistence Still

**Warnings:** Implied child abuse

~o0o~

The day finally arrived when Harry and Luna would get to meet their baby. There were still a few extra steps before they could bring her home, but they could finally hold her in their arms. When they arrived at the orphanage, Miss Lind brought them to the nursery where several babies in cribs were either sleeping or drinking from bottles.

"Here she is," said Miss Lind, bringing them to the one on the end. "Her name is Jasmin."

Harry and Luna leaned over to see a baby girl with beautiful brown skin and wide, dark eyes. She stuck her tongue out and cooed. Harry's heart melted as he fell in love instantly.

"She's gorgeous," said Luna, reaching down so Jasmin could hold onto her finger.

"Would you like to hold her?" Miss Lind asked.

"Oh, yes, please."

Miss Lind showed them how to pick up the baby and hold her properly. She was just so much younger and smaller than Teddy was when he came into their care.

Harry gazed at Luna as she cradled Jasmin.

"She's so curious," said Luna. "She likes us, but she's searching for someone else."

"Who are you?" a young voice demanded.

Harry and Luna turned around to see two children, the boy was about twelve and the girl was about seven, in the middle of the room. The seven-year-old was in a wheelchair that the older child was pushing.

"Declan, Amirah, we will discuss this later," said Miss Lind.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

"What's going on is that's our baby sister you're stealing!" said Declan.

"You didn't tell us she had siblings," said Luna.

"Well, very rarely do couples want to adopt siblings," said Miss Lind, "and couples don't typically want to adopt older children or children with… special needs."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And yet you didn't see fit to tell us that we were taking Jasmin away from the only family she had left in the world?"

Miss Lind became flustered and started stammering her way through excuses before collecting herself. "Well, if this is going to be an issue, there are other babies in need of adoption."

"But we love Jasmin," said Luna. She turned to Harry and widened her eyes, pushing a thought towards him. _Can we?_

"Only if you're okay with it," he said. "You're the one who's home during the day."

_We have Andromeda to help. I can see these children have been dealt terrible cards. I want to give them a good one._

"Okay," said Harry. He turned to Miss Lind. "I suppose we'll have to adopt all three of them, then."

Miss Lind started. "A-all of them?"

"Did I stutter?"

"W-well, there will be certain accommodations needed for Amirah," she said.

"We'll make them."

"You won't talk us out of it," said Luna. "You have Topaz-Eared Saolos whispering in your ear and clouding your judgement. We're adopting all three of them, and that's final."

"Please get the paperwork sorted, and we'll spend a little time with Declan and Amirah."

"O-of course," said Miss Lind. "You can use the meeting room next to my office."

Soon, the five of them were settled in a meeting room.

"Are you serious about adopting all three of us?" Declan asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

Declan eyed them suspiciously and rested his elbows on his knees.

"What's your stance on disabilities?"

"Luna is autistic, and so is my best friend, Hermione," said Harry.

"Society is not kind to those with disabilities," said Luna. "We will remove any barriers so Amirah can have the room to be a child."

Declan nodded. "What do you do for a living?"

"I am a detective," said Harry. "I also come from old money. My grandfather produced a line of hair care products."

Amirah giggled. Harry smiled and touched his curls. "They don't work on Potters I'm afraid to say."

"I'm an artist, and I write articles for a magazine known as _the Quibbler_," said Luna. "It's popular in certain circles. Do either of you like art?"

"Declan spray paints," said Amirah.

"Shut up!" Declan hissed, looking at Harry and Luna for a reaction.

"Wonderful!" said Luna. "We have a white fence that is desperately in need of some color."

"Do you have any other kids?" Amirah asked.

"Sort of," said Harry. "My godson, Teddy, lives with us. His parents died when he was an infant. Mine did too."

"Were you ever 'dopted?" Amirah asked.

"I was taken care of by my aunt and uncle," said Harry. "You will never meet them."

Luna adjusted her hold on Jasmin and squeezed Harry's hand gently.

"Do you have any other questions for us?" she asked.

They made idle chit-chat until Miss Lind entered the room.

"Okay," she said. "I just need your signatures and one more at home check will need to be done to make sure you have the proper accommodations."

"We'll call you when we're ready for the home check," said Harry. "We've got friends in architecture and they'll work fast."

"Wonderful," said Miss Lind. "Well, I will just take Jasmin back so you two can get on that."

Harry had taken over holding the baby and was both pleased and saddened when she fussed about leaving him. Jasmin scrunched up her face and started crying until Declan took her from Miss Lind.

Harry and Luna went home where they immediately wrote a letter for Barnabus the owl to deliver to none other than Blaise Zabini. Blaise and Luna had become friends through an art club. He was the most coveted magical architect in Western Europe and was sure to make their home ready for a wheelchair bound child and give enough space for four children to spread their wings.

"I think Amirah has magical powers," said Luna. "I know Hermione can feel magic, so I'd have to ask her to be sure, but I'm almost certain. Miss Lind seemed overcautious to not anger her."

"Either way, those children will need to know about magic," said Harry.

"Yes, but let's wait until they're home," said Luna. "I don't want the wrong person overhearing and stopping this whole process because they need everything shoved under their nose to believe it."

"Of course." Harry wrapped his arms around Luna and pressed his cheek to hers. "This is all exciting, isn't it? Expanding our family."

Luna smiled and leaned into his touch.

The next morning, Harry and Luna were awoken by Blaise standing at the edge of their bed.

"Hello, Blaise," said Luna pleasantly. "How did you get in?"

"Andromeda let me in," he said. "I rearranged my entire schedule just for you, Luna, but I have my work cut out for me."

"Have a seat, Blaise," said Harry.

Blaise sat down on the edge of their bed and crossed his legs. "Your house is cute and everything, but you need to pick a theme. Are you going back to your Punjab roots or are you going to be a coconut? Brown on the outside, white on the inside?"

"I know what a coconut is," said Harry.

"I don't think it would hurt to have more color," said Luna.

"Listen," said Harry. "Why don't I take Teddy to meet the kids while you and Blaise get this all sorted out? I trust your opinion."

"Okay." Luna kissed his cheek. "Maybe you two can start planning for a welcome home party. I know Teddy would love that."

"Good idea."

As soon as Harry got up, Blaise took his place and opened up a book filled with floor plans.

_One week later_

Luna and Harry finally finished signing the paperwork as well as the adoption certificates so they could bring home Declan, Amirah, and Jasmin.

"Now, I hope you don't mind," said Luna on the train ride home, "but we invited our closest friends over to meet you. If you get overwhelmed, you can feel free to leave the room at any time."

Soon, they were finally home. Blaise had gone all out with the redecorating, claiming that if he had to walk into one more minimalist house, he was going to lose his mind. Harry didn't want to see the forever-calm Blaise Zabini lose it as he imagined it would be quite terrifying. So, that meant more jewel tones as well as elements from Harry's culture from India downstairs and Luna's Greek culture upstairs. It was a mishmash of everything that made them unique, tastefully styled in a way that made them both comfortable and at-home. He even managed to install a lift for Amirah's wheelchair so she could have an upstairs bedroom and Andromeda would have an easier time getting around. The children each had their own room with the nursery being closest to Harry and Luna's room.

They had gone with greens and whites and Luna painted a beautiful mural of a blooming meadow on one wall. Amirah and Declan would be able to change the colors of their rooms should they so choose, so most of the walls were an off-white while one would be a solid color just to give a possibility.

"This is our house?" Amirah asked. "It's more like a castle! It has a tower and everything."

"That's the library," said Harry. "It's both a literal and figurative island of knowledge."

The five of them entered the house to find Harry and Luna's friends crowded in the living room with a big banner that read: _Welcome Home, Potters!_

"Welcome home," said Harry, giving Declan and Amirah giant hugs.

"Home…" Declan murmured. "Didn't think I'd have one of those again."


End file.
